yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo-Kai Hinozall
Yo-Kai Hinozall is the 7th episode of Yo-Kai Adventures Season 3 Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" falls from the sky, landing safely on the ground; he looks around at his surroundings Hinozall: I have made it! Springdale, Japan won't be protected by Nick any longer when he sees how powerful I truly am. Old Man: Get off my lawn!! Hinozall: I'm sorry sir; by the way, do you know where Nicholas Adams lives? Old Man: 2142 on 15th Avenue, Elm street. Hinozall: Thank you. *laughs maniacally* {Opening Title Sequence} Liam: So, what're we doing for a group science project? Nick: Hopefully somethin' easy, but somethin' that can raise my grade from a D- to a B. Holly: Maybe if you payed attention in class, you wouldn't be failing. Nick: It's not my fault science is so boring. Liam: Well, you create a serum that allows humans without the gift to see yo-kai. Holly: I thought we were suppose to keep their world of yo-kai a secret. Liam: Yeah, but then people won't think we're crazy when it seems like we're talkin' to ourselves. Nick: Liam has a pretty good point, but no one believe us. Holly: Maybe we can break the laws of psychics and make a machine that disrupts gravity. Liam: So, we'd float? Nick: That's pretty cool! Liam: Until we all float into outer space and die. Holly: True. So now what? Nick: Well, maybe- crashes in from the ceiling and points at Nick Nick: Uh, can I help you? Hinozall: Nicholas Adams, I have come to rid you once and for all. Nick: Oh really, I'd like to see you try. pulls out Usapyon's medal and inserts it into the Model U, summoning Usapyon Usapyon: How can I be of help? Nick: This guy thinks he can stop me, prove 'im wrong. Usapyon: Gladly. Holly: Hey, you can't just summon my friend, that's not allowed! Nick: We can share friends. Holly: Oh really, then I'll summon Jibanyan. Nick: Be my guest. swipes Jibanyan's medal off the table and inserts it into the Model U, summoning Jibanyan Jibanyan: Holly? Why did you summon me? Holly: Nick decided to summon Usapyon, so I summoned you. Jibanyan: And you're point? Holly: Um...don't know. Hinozall: You may summon as many yo-kai as you want, I can play the same game. takes out three medals and inserts them into his yo-kai watch, summoning Walkappa, Shogunyan and Blizzaria Nick: What the, this guy has his own yo-kai watch!? Whisper: Yes, that's Hinozall, Owner of Stage 6 Inc. He's the one who created all the yo-kai watch games. Liam: There's a game based on yo-kai watch? Whisper: Um... Jibanyan: Whisper, now's not the time to break the fourth wall. Whisper: You're right. Nick: Break the fourth wall? What wall!? Whisper: Never mind, it's not important. Walkappa: Whoa dudes, what's happin'? Shogunyan: In all my life, I have never be summoned for evil purposes. Blizzaria: I don't think I like this. Hinozall: Quiet, now, take down Nicholas Adams! Walkappa: No way, dude! Hinozall: What? Blizzaria: Nick is a great guy. Shogunyan: Yes, I have vowed never to hurt someone I trust all my life with. Nick: Aw, guys! That's so sweet. Hinozall: That's what I like to hear. Holly: What? Hinozall: I wanted to know if friends that Nick makes actually liked being his friend. Blizzaria: So, we don't have to hurt him? Hinozall: Of course not. Walkappa: Awesome! Shogunyan: That is excellent to hear. Nick: Thanks for not trying to hurt me, Hinozall. Hinozall: Anytime. Nick: Hey, wanna be friends? Hinozall: Sure, I'd be delighted. and Nick fist bump and Hinozall's medal pop outs, landing in Nick's hand Nick: Now, let's get back to our science project. Liam: Right. Holly: So, what're we doing again? Nick: This is gonna be a long night. "screen closes in on Hinozall who lets out a chuckle, then closes" {End} Characters *Nicholas Adams *Liam *Holly Anne Thomas *Whisper *Jibanyan *Usapyon *Hinozall *Walkappa *Shogunyan *Blizzaria Episode Recap Nick: It's time for a recap! Whisper: So Nick, who are your friends in this recap? Nick: Hinozall {Cut to Red background} Nick: I'm still concerned about this fourth wall. Whisper: It's nothin' to worry about. Holly: Uh...but I'm curious too. Hinozall: The fourth wall is the conceptual barrier between any fictional work and its viewers or readers. Nick: So, like when we acknowledge those out there. Hinozall: Exactly. Holly: Oh, so do you guys just watch us? Nick: Who is she talkin' to? Whisper: We shouldn't get into that. Nick: But- Whisper: See ya next time! {End} Category:Yo-Kai Adventures Category:Episodes